Resident Evil Prestidigitation- continued
by EllenRipley8
Summary: Takes place after the second movie. Umbrella is up to no good and two friends become close as they try their best to bring umbrella down. The beginning of this story can be found under the title, this is going to be the final few chapters. THANKS! Oh rated T for violence and language.


_I do not own resident evil the games or movies. I don't own nothing. _

_You can find the beginning of this story elsewhere, this is going to be the ending of it. Im expecting at least a few chapters left. So thanks for reading !_

**Chapter Nine**

Claire raised an eyebrow as the sudden positive aura Rebecca had was gone almost instantly, " What's wrong babe?"" This password…is going to be almost impossible to hack. It's timed as well, whether I enter information or not. Wow I've never seen such a challenge, this might be fun," Rebecca replied focused on the monitor.

Rebecca needed to hack two long passwords in under five minutes to have any access to this computer, she was nervous but she refused to fail this, if they could get the information more then likely on this computer, they would be set in their missions for a period of time.

Alice held Jill in a tight embrace, letting her bleed out here was not an option. She could feel the sensation of jills pulse, almost as it it was beating behind her eyes. Jills breathing slowed down and Alice knew she had to do everything she could to spare one of her comrades lives. Pulling jill even closer seemed impossible in this tight space but she did the action none the less.

As soon as brightness pierced alices vision she could hear the heartbeats and sense the live bodies in the room. They were surrounded, cornered. Against trained soldiers there was no chance either one of them was going to live through this, not unless she let go.

Jill was barely conscious and when Alice released her grip on her body she tried reaching for her. She wasn't going to die here and she wasn't going to lie down while Alice tried to save her. " Whats going on? Don't think I cant fight."

Alice sighed, asking a wounded soldier to not do their job was like asking a doctor to watch someone on the table dye and not a lift a finger to help. " Jill were surrounded. We have no place to run. I can handle this situation on my own. Your human Valentine, I'm one of the many experiments of umbrella. Experiments that we've killed hundreds and thousands of. Stand down and let me handle this my way."

Jill attempted to stand however failed in the motion. She covered her wound and the blood kept seeping through her fingers. The bullet hit something important, probably shattered into many pieces. " You better watch your ass out there. Don't think I cant shoot, I got your back."

Alice closed her eyes, tuning out the rest of her surroundings. They have not won yet, they would never win. She wasn't fully human and she was ok with that, as long as she could fight the rest of the monsters in the world. She was ready to punish umbrella for what they had done, killing hundreds of thousands to reach their goal. If they thought the world was their experimental playground, they were wrong.

Alice grabbed the elevator door as it barely slid opening, holding it in place against the motors and gears. The elevator door screeched and with strength beyond the powers alice knew she had she ripped the half of the door out. Using the door as a shield she pulled out her weapon shooting from the side while staying behind the door. Alice saw soldiers trying to come around on the sides and let go of everything that kept her humanity in place. A group of bullets stopped in mid air and alice let out a cry of rage as they turned back on the owners of the guns. Killing a good portion of twenty soldiers possibly out of fifty. Alice threw the metal door protecting her from the rain of bullets knocking out one of the turrets they had stationed. She continued shooting anyone in front of her and those who were within grasp, were quickly dealt with by her hand. Using enough force to probably snap a lions neck let along a persons. However Alice was overtaken in her moment of rage and she felt a tranquilizers hit her body. She stopped using her gun, getting more pleasure with spilling blood with her bare hands.

Soon she felt a ghostly pain, a very familiar pain. Turning she saw a man holding a knife to jills throat, with enough force to draw blood. It looked like jill was fighting to stay conscious, however lacked the strength to attack her captor.

Alice paused, the copper taste in the air was almost overwhelming. She wanted to spill more blood, she deserved to kill these people. However the blood that smelled of honey held her back. " Don't you touch her! Don't you dare touch her!"

" Drop your weapon and surrender and we wont kill her." The voice emitted from several walkies carried by the soldiers. Alice was breathing hard, still in between primal thoughts and emotional ones. She couldn't lose Jill, she refused to lose her. She was the only person in this world left that understood her. Jill was the only one who genuinely wanted to help. She had the strength of a small platoon of soldiers. She knew that on her own Jill easily could handle solo missions however Jill was vital to this resistance.

Jill sighed, she was too tired to fight. Alice didn't have an option but hopefully she would kill her. Alice would end this nightmare of surviving against the odds, she didn't want to end up like the others that had fallen. A quick bullet would end it all, after she handled the jerk with the knife. Using her elbow she quickly knocked back the blade away from her throat, using the other foot to knock the rookie soldier off balance. Grabbing her own knife she quickly jammed the blade through his throat. Watching him instantly drop to the ground, coughing up his own blood.

Jills raised her gun and was surprised to see that Alice had placed her hands behind her head and dropped to her knees. " What the hell are you doing? You know damn well what I wanted!"

Alice was quickly placed in cuffs and injected with something in her neck. " I wont let you die. Cant kill you, sorry." Alice blinked her eyes as the effect of the drug was taking hold. Her world became blurred but her body never moved, why wasn't she being taken away? Trying to focus she saw the gurney being rolled out. It was ok, she would escape this time, just like last time. It didn't matter how often they tried to erase her memories, she would always remain the same.

Closing her eyes slowly she saw the same doctor as last time, the same one she should have killed with his own pen. The look he gave her was different and the smile the crept across his face as he spotted jill, gave her Goosebumps.

" I've been waiting a long time for this moment Jill Valentine. As a matter of fact, you guys destroying the hive wasn't in umbrellas plans, but I don't care. With you in my hands, umbrella will bow to me once they see what I can create. We'll be unstoppable together." The man laughed stroking jills face, jill had no energy left to fight. She was at their mercy.

" Once I realized the potential you had, once I saw your interactions with project A. I just knew you would be perfect. I think you're the only human on this entire planet with the unique dna you carry. You are probably the only person who can truly save this planet from the madness, this plague. Now though, now you'll have unlimited power and strength and with the mind and body to control it."

Jill realized what he wanted, he was looking at her like a piece of meat. Possibly lost his mind and now is trying to be separate from umbrella. She wasn't going to die, at least not like how nature intended. She was going to become something dead, literally and physically. Fighting again she couldn't overpower the men who threw her on the gurney and strapped her down. A case was brought down, with a vial that looked similar to the one they stole.

Alice watched, her heart was racing. They weren't here for her, they wanted jill. They were gonna kill her, they were going to turn her into a monster just like they did with matt. She couldn't allow that, she barely moved and felt the guns pressed into her back and head. She watched as the purple substance was withdrawn from the vial and injected into jills arm. This was it, they both were going to die. She would have to sit here and watch her friend suffer.

Jills body began to tremble violently, her eyes rolled into the back of head. Jill could feel every vein in her body, almost as if acid was injected into her bloodstream. It burned and the pain was too much too handle. The scientist smiled as he began to see the wound in her shoulder heal. It was the last step of progression he needed. She would be the perfect weapon, everything they hoped and dreamed. She would surpass project A, even though that experiment would have been wonderful if under their command.

" lets get her to the base. Shoot the other one, we have a lot of work that needs to be done." The man smiled, dismissing the soldiers with a wave of his hand as he left to go back to the surface.

Rebecca became panicked and however Claire was their to quickly remind her of their mission. Focusing back at the task at hand, she finally entered that correct letters. FATALIS RIPLEY. The information she had access to was hidden, deep within the walls of umbrellas system. Something umbrella really didn't have access to. Looking over the documents it seemed they had been tracking Alice for quite sometime now, however the scientist or doctor became obsessed. The obsession wasn't for Alice though, it was focused on jill. Jill was in danger and after that explosion she doubted they were safe now. This facility was a decoy for this madman, although it was clear umbrella was going to use this base.

" Well what does it say? Copy everything you have, I have a bad feeling," Claire stated pulling out her gun.

Rebecca smiled and copied what seemed most significant once she was done she stood up and brought up her hands cupping claires face. Rebecaa leaned in and kissed her deeply, resting her head against the slightly taller womans chest. " I want you to know I love you, no matter what I will always be by your side."

Claire hugged the small brunette, this girl meant the world to her. Never would she have dreamt of falling in love with a woman, not once did she ever think about living in such a cruel world. No matter how dark and morbid the world became, there was always hope, love was her hope. " Don't worry. Were going to work this out and were all getting out of here. I love you too."

Once Rebecca finished copying the data she managed to find another hidden door in the room. She quickly used the computer access to unlock it, this would practically lead them to the surface, perhaps jill and alice had already made their way to that point. While Rebecca and Claire began to ascend the ladder they reached the top where a hatched had to be opened. Upon reaching that point they stood in a small room that looked like a metallic closest. Claire gestured for Claire to wait as she opened the door slowly, gun in hand. She watched as the rain pured down from the sky, apparently it was a hidden door that lead to the outside. Glancing she moved along the wall to peaked around the corner to see several military vehicles and guards.

Claire pushed Rebecca back and let out a deep breath, she checked her ammo and held a gun in each hand. " Stick to the wall but most of all stay beside me. If I say run, you run. Do you understand me?"

Rebecca was more then surprised at the tone Claire used, she was serious. As much as they goofed off, Claire knew what was wrong from right. Claire understood the situations and made sure to adjust to any of them in seconds. It was the reason they both were alive, Claire did what she had to and never hesitated,

Rebecca nodded following Claires lead quickly, she was more then surprised the soldiers didn't once look behind them. Rebeccas breathing was hard, her heart was racing. They didn't have the high tech weapons Umbrella used. However Claire was the best woman with a gun. Well almost, Jill was certainly the best marksmen she had ever witnessed. Jill was precise and again adjusted to situations quickly.

" Run goddamnit. I got your ass, tell Barry to get ready to leave." Claire stated firing shots behind her.

Rebecca never looked back, if she did she would more then likely get the both of them killed. Memories flashed back to her of the buildings with the hordes of undead. She shivered at the thought. How long were they going to run away from this nightmare. Everyday waking up and never knowing if it was your last. The unthinkable thought of your friends and family turning. Rebecca wasn't sure if she could ever bring herself to raise a firearm at her friends. Between the two of them, Claire had certainly matured over the year.

Claire continued to fire at the soldiers, more then surprised as only two were engaging her. It didn't take long before Claire finished the two off, she took off running and she immediately knew something was wrong when non one pursued her. She hoped that Jill and Alice were already waiting for them.

Alice collapsed to the floor, slipping in and out of consciousness. She could feel a deep pain throughout her body, it was jills pain. Alice closed her eyes as a bullet tore through her chest. She could smell her own blood, feel the wet red liquid against her skin. Closing her eyes she heard the the gurney wheels roll against the metallic floor. This was it, jill would be left alone at the mercy of umbrella. Alone, just like Alice had to be alone. Anyone she cared for died, died at the hands of umbrella. All of them dying in a puddle of blood, all of them being turned into a creature from hell. Alice felt another pain, and something else.

Opening her eyes she realized Jill was still fighting, Jill would always be fighting. Jill wasn't going to suffer the same loneliness she had. She was going through the torture but she didn't have to be alone. Both of them were now the same, both of them understood each others pain. The least she could was be there for her, to not give up. To kill everyone that planned to hurt innocent people. Alice closed her eyes and stood up, the blood around her was thick, starting to coagulate. Alice looked as the two soldiers walking away from her body stopped and turned around.

Before the soldiers had a chance, ones arm was ripped off from his body. The other soldier collapsed to the floor and began to cough up blood as his internal organs began to burst. Alice grabbed the other soldier and bit into his neck tearing the juggler and consuming the flesh in her mouth. It disgusted her but she had no choice, she was at the end of her rope . She felt her strength return and smiled as she planned to get jill back.

Running she quickly caught up to the soldiers using the stairs, the bullets that were fired impaled the owners of the guns through the helmet. Any that she missed were flung down the stairs by some mysterious powerful force. The soldiers panicked as the woman who they killed was killing them all off. After a few moments Alice ran up the stairs as she heard the last bullet casing hit the floor. She ran to the surface to see a surprised doctor and another small army of soldiers and vehicles.

" Kill her! Take project FJ away quickly!"

It was the last words he said as his head turned one hundred and eighty degrees violently. The vehicles exploded and the remaining soldiers fell to the ground as their lungs collapsed. Alice walked past the massacre and over to the gurney. Jills eyes opened and for a moment flickered yellow. She was infected, she was unique. Now their was two of them, only two in the remainder of the world. Alice smiled and stroked Jills hair, the virus wasn't done spreading through her system.

" I'm sorry. Just know, you'll never be the same Jill. Your always going to worry if you turn on your friends, your always going to wonder if your better off dead. Let me tell you something, your going to fight it, umbrella has no control over you. Your mind is your own, you control that and no one else. You can fight this virus, you're a soldier.

Your suppose to fight for others and you will, never give up cause were all here for you. Im just like you, no, your better then me. Youll live with this and help save hundreds of lives Jill. This isn't the end, it's a new beginning for the both of us."

Alice felt tears run down her face and held jills hand as she collapsed to the ground. She was exhausted, her body felt fatigue. The thought of her recent acts made her sick and she felt her senses dull. Alice felt her hand being squeezed by jill and before she could process what was happening, she felt strong arms embrace her. She was a monster and she would learn to fight the beast that dwelled within.

Jill knew what just occurred were events that were traumatizing to the both of them. Looking around she was surprised she didn't feel cold from the downpour. Even with her vision impaired, she could clearly see what happened to the soldiers on the field. Jill felt confused, scared, lost. Is this what Alice was capable of? It was no longer just Alice, she herself was now part of this terrifying power. Jill wasn't even sure what happened in the last ten minutes of her life, all she knew was Alice had saved her somehow.

Jill continued to hold onto Alice, now looking at the woman. She looked horrible, her clothes were dirty and covered in a mixture of mud and blood. Her shirt had a hole torn into it and a burn mark of a bullet. Clearly she had been shot in the chest at some point. Jill was beyond confused however there was only one clear thought she had.

Jill could sense the world around here was different, perhaps not different but enhanced. Glancing at the woman she was holding she saw Alice throw up, the scent was clear to her regardless of the downpour. Alice pushed beyond her limits more then likely, the thought made her shiver. " Thank you Alice. I'm scared and I'm not going to lie about that. However we need to get back to the others, before this place is blown to hell and back and umbrella emerges with backup."

Alice stood slowly, leaning onto jill. They would move on past this, they had to regroup with the others. If something happened to Rebecca or Claire she would never be able to forgive herself. Her mind could only think about saving jill at the time. Was it because they were close? Was it because Jill was infected? Or perhaps it was something more primal and foreign. Regardless she prayed she would never to endure a scenario like the one that just occurred.

" Valentine. Your one tough bitch, remind me to never got on your bad side after this."

Jill laughed releasing her hold on Alice, " I think it goes the same way. You have a strong willpower and faith, don't ever lose sight of that. When we get back to the group, you owe me a drink."

The two quickly hurried, heading towards the way they entered the base. Glancing around Jill immediately saw the two sets of feet that ran towards the fence. Jill closed her eyes and she could tell the Claire had been firing a gun while Rebecca ran. " Looks like they weren't pursued."

" Jill, I'm pretty impressed you adapted that quickly." Alice stopped talking, perhaps jill carried unique dna. What if she had power stronger then any creature they've seen. She would be hunted, she would never know peace. Alice knew the feeling all too well. If they stuck together, they could finally end this nightmare. Take umbrella down before they got a step ahead. Alice could sense how calm Jill actually was, their was no more pain. Her body was slowly healing it's own injuries.

Jill ran alongside alice, her body still adjusting to the effects of the virus. Her vision would slightly blur and she could feel her balance was off. Running past the lake , jill smiled as she saw the climbing gear intact. The smile faded quickly as a sharp pain shot through her head. Falling down she had no time to react as the ground around her shaked violently. The ground quickly caved into the lake. Jill did her best to get he bearings and grab something before she fell all the way down. Luckily for her, she manged to find a solid edge and held onto it. After a few moments she heard Alice shouting for her, Alice wasn't close enough to the lake to be affected.

" Shit Jill, give me a second and ill get some rope for you!" Alice growled, they couldn't catch a break.

Jill felt weak and the pounding in her head wouldn't go away. She shivered as felt a sense of dread. Slowly pullinh herself up she glanced back down at the water. It was then a creature leapt from the water, its large claws digging into the ground. Jill wasn't sure what this creature but she knew it was bad. Whatever it was, it was really bad. She could almost sense its strength and appetite. It was ready to challenge her to be the dominate force.

Authors note- First id like to thank anyone who followed this story with all of my heart. Thank you for taking the time and being patient with me. Yes im still not done yet but I decided to give you guys a little bit of something. My writing style constantly changes and I was afraid to restart this. I really would love to retype the whole but I just don't have the time for that. Again thanks for reading, I will finish this and I do have more Rizzles coming soon for those who enjoy that as well. Thank you !


End file.
